


Underneath

by Silvertips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertips/pseuds/Silvertips
Summary: - She was playing the guitar again and although she was in the attic and he was all the way down the kitchen, he could still hear her. Excusing himself from Molly, Lupin made his way up the stairs, the notes becoming clearer and clearer as his feet made progress through the steps of the old Black's staircases. He opened the door from his bedroom and, discarding his shoes on one corner of his gloomy room, climbed into bed. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he slowly drifted to sleep, the melody above still ringing in his ears. -   As Nymphadora Tonks joins forces with the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin starts to get curious about the mysterious young girl with ever-changing hair and reserved manners.   The Tonks you are going to see is not a bubbly/clumsy person, but someone with an obscure background and a psychological depth that is going to challenge even our favourite werewolf.    J. K. Rowling owns the characters, not me.    AU.This is the first of three books. See more here: https://www.wattpad.com/161124960-underneath-part-i-1-a-brief-introduction





	1. PART I: 1 - A Brief Introduction

Nymphadora Tonks is an intriguing young woman. That's what Remus Lupin thinks. Almost every day the girl would appear sporting a different colour on her long hair, but was never seen wearing anything too far from dark on her outfits. That first day she was all in black, from her combat boots, passing through her skinny jeans, her plain shirt till her jacket. Her locks were a very light shade of blonde, and her eyes were deep brown, like the cocoa Remus likes so much. She's a mysterious person, although no one else on the Order seems to agree with him on this one. Most define her as 'quiet', 'a reserved girl, Remus! Just leave her be...'. Tonks would politely talk to anyone who'd speak to her but would rarely join the postmeeting gatherings. There was this aura lurking around her, like a shield of self-sufficiency or solitude - he couldn't be sure. 

She had been recruited personally by Dumbledore. She's a 25 years old metamorphmagus and she works under the strict command of Mad-Eye Moody. Remus himself had worked with her before and he can attest the brilliance of her skills without anyone telling him so. 

Unlike Remus himself who lives there, Nymphadora would only appear at 12 Grimmauld Place sporadically, usually for meeting purposes, but on a cloudy Tuesday morning, he had been informed that the girl would be moving to the house. Remus got in charge of accommodating her and it was on that day that he discovered the girl's talent for music.

It had become a habit after the end of the first week: after supper Tonks would excuse herself and go to the attic to play her guitar, activity that seemed to pass unnoticed by everyone, but Remus. The attic was situated on the last floor of the house, and no one usually came there, simply because there was nothing to see. No bedrooms, no bathrooms, just and old, dusty chamber full of Black relics, and the only reason Remus was aware of the girl's nocturne hobby was because of his acute hearing - werewolf hearing. Lupin too would excuse himself after dinner on the pretence of finishing a book he was long reading and would go to his room and listen to the girl playing. It was like a private concert and he secretly enjoyed the idea that he was the only one listening to it.

More than once Lupin considered the possibility that the girl had somehow brought friends to the attic to play with her - even though he knew she wasn't allowed to do that. The thing was that it didn't seem possible to him that all the melody he was listening to was being produced by only one person. Tonks would play for hours, the sound of the strings of her guitar navigating through the air until Remus' room. Sometimes the songs were jolly, others, hectic. That particular night, her chords were sad and nostalgic, making Remus remember with wet eyes, tender moments with his mother when he was little, when he was still himself. That night he fell asleep with the smell of fresh green grass and his mother's voice telling him not to run so fast through the meadow.

It's Sunday morning and Remus is heading to the study when he hears the sound of strings being plucked. The melody is coming from the said room and because the door is half-open, he's able to see Nymphadora inside. She's sitting on the edge of the sofa, guitar strapped to her torso,brown hair hiding her face. She hits the strings on the neck of the instrument with her left fingers, while her right hand taps rhythmically the wooden top board. 

One thing was hearing it, other entirely different thing was seeing it. Tonks holds the instrument like an old lover, knowingly and intimately. Every place she touches elicits a different kind of sound, giving the song a depth Remus had never thought possible to be achieved by one single player. He's so immersed in the tune that he's taken aback when he finds the girl's gaze locked on him. He's caught snooping and he can feel his ears getting redder and redder with embarrassment as the girl's steps close the distance between them.

Much to his surprise, she doesn't seem angry or annoyed with the intrusion. She actually invites him to come in. That day he did something he had never done before, he had conversed with her. Not the small talks he sometimes had with her after discussing something related to the Order. They start talking about her music and soon are comfortable enough with each other's presence to question one another about books, movies and even food. She likes pizza and cold Coke, and she's a fan of thrillers, both in literature and cinema. 

Lupin learns that talking to Nymphadora Tonks can be easy, as long as he doesn't ask anything too personal. 

Sirius has been in a bad mood ever since Nymphadora had moved in, but things escalate fast when Remus starts hanging around with the girl. The animagus stops talking when Tonks enters a room they're in. Sometimes Remus can see Sirius shooting deadly glares at the pair of them on his way out of the room.

Remus tries to invite Tonks' out for weeks, but she always has an excuse. One day she finally says yes. They go see a film at the ICA, passing by a music shop on their way to the coffee house. Tonks stares longingly at the guitars in the display window. Things are great until they part ways a couple of blocks from the house. 

Sirius' in the kitchen holding an almost empty bottle of firewhisky.

"Look who's back from his first date!", says Sirius in a loud voice.

Sirius has glassy eyes and staggers his way to Remus.

"How was it, mate? Did you have fun? Did you fuck her already?", he asks, a strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

"It's none of your business, Sirius.", Remus says, brushing off the hand holding his shirt. 

"Oh snaaap! Remus got sassy!", he exclaims, stumbling on a chair. "You gotta look out mate or she'll bewitch you to irrecognition."

"Stop talking about her like that."

"Why? Is not like she's your girlfriend or anything...", says Sirius with a wry smile.

"What's the matter with you? Is that the alcohol talking or just you being a dick?"

"You're the dick.", Sirius says, taking a swig.

"That's enough for today.", Remus says, snatching the bottle from Sirius' unsteady hand.

"Give back my whisky, Remus!"

"No! I don't know what's your problem but ever since Tonks moved in you're acting like a jerk. What did she ever do to you? She barely speaks to you, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes! Take her side, Remus! Go with the cold heart bitch!"

"Hey!", snaps Remus. "Don't you ever...", he says, coming closer and pointing a finger to Sirius' chest. "...talk about her like that again."

"Or what?", Sirius spits, grabbing the finger still pressed to his chest and pushing Remus against the table.

The following days are filled with silence from both men's part, and everyone who comes to the house notices the tension between them. 

Tonks is out for a week, and when she comes back from her mission Lupin notices a change in Moody's behaviour towards her. The ex-auror is course whenever he talks to the younger girl but can't stop staring at her when she's not looking.

"Can Moody be into Tonk?"

The mere image makes Remus sick. 

"Stop imagining things, Remus.", he says to himself.

Sirius passes days sulking and avoiding Remus, who's in no mood to talk to the first either. 

Remus is sitting on the study's couch, daydreaming when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jolts, finding Tonks behind him, peering inquisitively down at him. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah Imma-- I'm fine..."

"I'm gonna have to leave town for a couple of days but Moody asked me to do thi weeks' shopping first. The bags are in the kitchen. Can you tell your friend I haven't found his chips? They were out of barbecue."

"Sure."

It's gong to be a full moon again and Remus is glad Tonks' not going to be there. He'd never touched the subject of his lycanthropy with her, although he's fairly certain she's aware of his condition. Everybody is. 

He passes the day after the full moon lying in his bed, drifting in and out of sleep, thinking that unlike most people, Tonks had never looked at him with judgy eyes. 

"What if she doesn't even know I'm a werewolf?!" 

The idea of Tonk's ignorance concerning his condition makes Remus uneasy. All he can think about is her reaction.

"I need to tell her.", he decides one night after supper.


	2. Revelations

The night sky is clear and the weather is good. Remus's light brown hair is playing in the cool breeze while he walks silently beside Tonks, deep in thought. He doesn't know how to approach the subject, a sudden fear striking him at the thought of her being disgusted by him. 

"What if she gets angry with me for not telling her the truth straight away?" 

"So, is there any particular reason for you to rush me out of the kitchen tonight? A pressing matter perhaps?", she asked coolly, her eyes scanning the wooded street ahead.

"I wanted to talk to you about something...", he clears his throat and continues, peering at the girl: "I'm not sure if you have been informed of my... condition...?", he half says, half asks.

"Condition?"

"Yes. I'm..."

"What? Tall? Shy?

"No. I mean--"

"Yes. I know about your thing.", she says, never taking her eyes off of the street. "Why do you ask?"

"I...". He can't find the right words. He lowers his gaze and puts his hands in his pockets. When he resumes talking his voice is feeble and somewhat shy: "For a moment I thought you might not know..."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Your eyes.", he says, seeing from the corner of his eyes a tiny smirk surging on her lips. But as soon as it appears, it's gone.

"What about my eyes?", she instigates.

"When people find out about my problem, there's usually a change in their eyes, and they pass from a friendly disposition to a guarded, alerted one."

"Do you blame them?", she asks, a wrinkle forming across her forehead. "Werewolves are dangerous creatures."

Lupin gulps, a dejected look on his face:"Fuck."

The girl's eyes gain a mysterious coating when she resumes talking: "It's so easy for a werewolf to take a life. Killing is a second nature. They can break someone's neck as easily as a child can break a match in two. It's effortless and inevitable. It's the law of the jungle laughing in our civilised faces."

Lupin stops walking. He now gapes at Tonks. Of all the scenarios he had imagined, that definitely wasn't one of them. She doesn't judge him, she doesn't even seem to care. She talks about the matter the same way people talk about the weather. Her face is an impenetrable mask. She looks at him straight in the eyes, her brown ones piercing his blue ones as if daring him to contradict her. He freezes, fear and desire mixing inside him.

He wants to press her against one of the alley trees and kiss her, hoping that his way he can somehow get her because she's definitely a mystery to him.

He wants to press her against one of the alley trees and kiss her, hoping that his way he can somehow get her because she's definitely a mystery to him

It's at this moment of reverie that she, like a skilled pugilist, takes his breath away, knocking him down.

"We are dangerous creatures, Remus. We can't be trusted."

It takes Remus several minutes to catch his breath, and when he does, the only thing he's able to do is shake his head in denial. She laughs at him and he's spooked by the way she does it. It's dry and ironical, without a trace of humour.

With a smile still playing across her lips, she says: "I thought you of all people would recognise your equal. It took Moody quite a while to connect the dots..."

Remus is speechless. He replays behaviours in his head, trying to find a pattern. As if reading his mind, she aids him: "I'm never there during a full moon, or the next day, because I'm too messed up to even get out of bed."

Finally finding his voice, Lupin retorts: "But what about the other symptoms? The headaches, the mood swings, the restlessness?"

"It's all there, concealed under layers and layers of pretence.", she reveals. "I'm a good liar, Remus, that's why Dumbledore recruited me."

"Who is this woman?! And how can she say things like this like it's nothing?(...)"

" I'm Nymphadora and the word you're looking for is reasonable."

"Are you reading my mind?!", Lupin chokes.

"I'm trying not to, but you make it very difficult for me when you're freaking out like this."

"You-- You do this often?"

"No, I don't. Only for work purposes, but sometimes it slips..."

"It slips...", he mumbles back.

The smirk on Tonk's face is undeniable this time.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Owing to his lack of reaction she slowly begins to take off her jacket. She's wearing only a sleeveless lead grey tee underneath, and when her arms are bare he's able to see the pearl white scars glowing faintly under the street lights.

Tonks offers her hand. Without thinking, Remus takes it.

They apparate back in what looks like a cave of some sort. With a flick of her wand Tonks illuminates the darkness and Remus finds himself in an enormous old storage. According to her, it's a non-functional cellar. It's rustic, with its stone walls and yellow lighting. There are no more shelves, but it's possible to see the marks left by several big barrels. Remus can smell the mixture of a musty odour and the fruity aroma of wine in the air. His eyes study the place and end up finding a few empty bottles of wine piled on the floor.

"I like to drink before my transformations, it eases my mind.", she says, as if an explanation is needed. "Besides, I like the taste"

"Does the owner know we're here?", asks Lupin.

"I'm the owner. The whole property is mine", she says, gesticulating toward the house above.

"I hope that's not where you used to live.", he says, referring to the state of complete abandonment of the house.

She laughs openly. "Worried about my wellbeing?"

Remus flushes and is glad of the feeble illumination.

"This is where I come during the full moons.", the girl says, pacing up and down the chamber. "Two friends helped me unplott the place. I set spells that are triggered once I enter the house on the night of the full moon. Once I'm in, no one else is allowed in or out. The spells are lifted with the sunrise when I'm no longer in my wolf form. The walls are enchanted to not let any sound pass and I personally bewitched the door, which will only open from the inside and by magic. Upstairs there's a little infirmary with an extensive supply of potions, bandages, food and water."

When she seems satisfied with her explanation, she inquires: "Now, where do you transform?"

When Remus says he does transformations at 12 Grimmauld Place, Nymphadora's hair flare red.

"You do what? Are you are of your mind?!Don't you care about your friend AT ALL? You could hurt him. Fuck all, you could kill 'im!"

Remus' eyes are big like saurcers.

"I'm on Wolfbane."

"What?"

"Wolfsbane, the potion."

"Are you still a werewolf after you take it?"

"Yes...?"

"Then you're still a danger. I thought you were the smart one."

"I'm harmless when I'm on Wolfsbane. I swear!", he says but she doesn't seem to believe him. 

"You can see it for yourself. I can ask Severus to make an extra batch for you--"

"No!", she cuts him off.

"Why not?"

"There's er... no need."

Silence.

"The others don't know, do they?

Silence.

"I'm good with things the way they are. Thanks."

"I'm not gonna say anything." (...) "I promise."


	3. Wolves in the night

Nymphadora is gone for three days only coming back for the meeting. She sits four chairs away, and Remus is unable to decide if she's trying to take more distance from him or Sirius. She looks utterly uncomfortable and flees the house the minute she's allowed to.

Fed up with waiting Remus decides to pay a visit to the Weasleys. Arthur's delighted with the surprise and Molly, although glad, seems a little distressed, leaving hastily and heading toward the kitchen, muttering something about treacle tarts. Arthur's talking about Scrimgeour's new policy on Magical Creatures when Molly reappears carrying a tray containing tea and a lot of biscuits. She apologises for the Ginger Newts, asking him to come back another day for a proper meal, which Remus gladly agrees. It's when Arthur is talking about the Auror Department that Lupin finds out Tonks is going to go on yet another mission with Alastor Moody. He tries to suppress his disappointment and jealousy but Molly is faster and notices his reaction.

Remus leaves the Weasleys around six, promising to come back another day for lunch. Instead of going straight home he decides to go for a walk in the park. He thinks about Tonks' new mission and wonders when she'll be back. A dog runs past him and he suddenly is reminded of Sirius. He's assaulted by guilt.

Sirius is reading a dirty magazine when Remus comes to talk to him.

"I'm sorry.", Remus says.

Sirius pretends not to listen, flicking through the pages morosely.

"I got whisky...", Remus tries again, seeing Sirius peek over the edge of his 'Asian Babes'.

They drink and play the card game Harry had given Sirius the last Christmas but the game is not so fun with that many people.

It's half past two when they go to bed or rather Remus drags Sirius to his. Remus' head is clouded with dirty thought so he opts for a cold shower to cool off. 

 

Nymphadora's hair is blowing in the wind and a lock gets stuck to her coral lips. She looks so relaxed under the sunlight. Her eyes are the colour of almonds and they lure him. His fingers burn to touch her. He puts one hand on her hip while the other caresses her cheek. He puts a stray lock of hair behind her ear and her lips part slightly with the touch. She shivers when he kisses her and he tastes tangerines on her lips.

A shiver runs through his spine and he sobs involuntarily. With one hand propped against the wall, he lets himself spill free, moaning and quivering as wave after wave of pleasure consumes his body.

The following days seem to Remus like an infinite looping of loneliness, longing and self-loathing. All he can think about is the girl with multicoloured hair and the fact that she too is a werewolf. He tries to lock up his feelings at least during the day and be functional, but all his efforts go down the drain when Padfoot appears with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a sly smile on his face.

One morning he wakes up with a resolution: he's going to make himself useful. When Kingsley comes with the information that Sturgis is sick, he promptly assigns himself to patrol Hogsmeade in his place. He's glad to change the scenarios, but he doesn't think Sirius is going to take the news of his departure well. People come and go from 12 Grimmauld but they never stay. As expected, Padfoot is pissed and doesn't even open his door to say goodbye.

It had been a while since Remus last visited the village so he decides to go for a stroll. To walk through these streets and don't remember his Hogwarts days is impossible. Zonko's was without doubt James and Sirius' favourite shop, Remus recalls as he passes by the building; while Peter's was Honeydukes and his favourite one was and remained The Three Broomsticks, the place where they all gathered around after a day of fun for butterbeers and chitchat. It was a place where Remus felt welcomed and happy, but to sit there all alone with his butterbeer clutched in his hand is just sad. It's yet another reminder of the things he'd loved and lost.

His duties include patrolling the village, the borders of the Forbidden Forest and the entrances around Hogwarts. There are four other people making rounds but he's pretty much alone most of the time. Since he doesn't have much money to spend, he has to stay at the Hog's Head, a not so sanitary inn owned by Aberforth, a monosyllabic, bordering on rude, old man. When Lupin isn't working he can be found spending time at Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. Dominic, the owner and also a very talented musician, is a very nice man in his 50's who got extremely excited when Remus started asking questions about his guitars. Mr Maestro explains how similar a musical instrument is in comparison with a wand, pointing out the importance of the wood in the making of both objects.

"Just like a wand sparkles when in contact with its true owner, so do musical instruments, Remus. The difference is that the spark is not visible. You have to close your eyes and listen."

One rainy afternoon Lupin is passing in front of the music shop when the owner, waving through the foggy window, invites him in. Since he's off duty, he accepts and, shrugging off his wet coat, he sits down and has tea and lemon cakes with Dominic, who complains about how the humidity is untuning his violins. 

"Does the weather affect guitars as well?", Remus asks.

"Oh, yes, of course. All string instruments are affected by changes in the weather. They're very sensitive instruments!"

"I know someone who plays the guitar... "

"Oh, but that's wonderful! You must bring him here for a visit. I'll be delighted to hear him play."

"She's a girl and she's pretty good. I've never seen anyone play like her. And when I say that I mean her technique. She holds the guitar differently and she doesn't even use a pick."

"A fingerstyle guitarist, perhaps?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that means..."

"Fingerstyle guitarists make the most out of their instrument of choice. They usually pluck the strings with the tip of their fingers instead of flatpicking them all together. That's where the name 'Fingerstyle' comes from. Some players also use the hollow part of the guitar body as a percussion. It creates the most magical melodies but not everybody is able to play like that."

"Why not?"

"Let me put it this way: How many people you know can play a symphony with only one instrument?"

"She does look like a band of a single man when she's playing...", chuckles Remus.

The weeks passed in Hogsmead are an outlet for Remus' mind, but as the full moon approached his anxiety levels rise. For the most part of his life these periods had been synonym of pain, but now they are also a reminder of Nymphadora. He feels edgy. His head is a well of restlessness shifting between the acute headache he's feeling and images of Tonks. He wants to see her, to know how she is, where she had been. He doesn't know why, but her company soothes him and whenever she's around her feel relaxed as if with her he's allowed to just drop the mask and be himself. Flawless and human.

Maybe it's because she's a werewolf like him. She understands him like no one else could - the pain, the isolation, the loneliness. Maybe it's something else. He feels a painful need to be with her, to look into her eyes and to feel that he is accepted for what he truly is. Right now there's nowhere Remus wants to be more than by the side of his equal.

Before he can realise what he's doing, he's already there. (...)

 

Enjoying the story? You can read the rest and the next chapters on my Wattpad account >> https://www.wattpad.com/163961802-underneath-3-wolves-in-the-night


	4. Empathy

Remus wakes up the next day naked and sore on cold ground. His head spins around when he tries to stand up. Every muscle in his body hurts. He takes a deep breath, the memories from the night before rushing back to him in flashes: a savage big black wolf hitting the walls in fruitless attempts to get free; the same wolf howling miserably to the invisible moon; him, joining in the chorus; the werewolf sniffing him... He turns his head to the left and finds Nymphadora's body lying on the floor, a few feet away from him. The girl is still unconscious, deep in a well-deserved sleep. Her skin is torn in all too many places and dry blood covers most part of her body. 

Somehow he manages to drag himself up to the infirmary, using his wand to carry the floating body of Nymphadora. He cleans and tries to heal her wounds the best he can. She has many gashes where the wolf's elongated bones had ripped her flesh and due to his shaky hands the process takes twice as long. When he finishes,his vision is blurry. He covers her with a blanket and heads to the bathroom, legs shaking.

The bitingly cold water hits him like a hard slap in the face, waking him and numbing his ragged body as the flow washes over him, the water swirling crimson down the drain. Twice he almost faints. Gathering the remaining strength he still possesses he stumbles out of the bathroom. His legs falter and his sight tricks him, making him grope his way to the bedroom. He crashes out the minute he reaches the bed.

(...)

Read the rest here >>

https://www.wattpad.com/165362792-underneath-4-empathy


	5. Mischief

Remus comes home barefooted and wearing clothes Sirius knows doesn't belong to him. He goes upstair, changes and gets out again with a backpack on his shoulder, returning not log after with Tonks. 

Sirius doesn't bother to conceal his loathing, eyeing Tonks hard whenever they cross paths in the house. Even Remus feels uncomfortable, but Tonks never says or does anything. 

The young metamorphmagus avoids being in the house too much and is most likely to be found outside than inside 12 Grimmauld Place. One stormy evening the girl appears at headquarters after a day out, completely soaked and fuming. Her cherry red hair is damp and she wets the mouldy carpet every step she gives.

"Night." she says as she passes by Remus and Sirius. 

Remus follows her up the stairs being followed by Sirius gaze. When he enters the room the girl has already discarded most of her wet clothes on the floor and is sitting at the end of her bed with a towel draped over her head and a glass of whisky in her hand.

"Shit!" curses Remus, wheeling around. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't decent. I knocked and you said enter so I--"

Nymphadora laughs.

"You're such a child..."

Remus turns around slowly, his ears red as fresh tomatoes. He tries not to stare at the shirtless woman in front of him.

"Did something happen?", he asks, closing the door behind him. Tonks' by the closet, pulling a dry shirt over her head.

"Nothing important.", she says dismissively, placing herself comfortably on the bed.

"You seemed upset..."

"Well... I was, am... whatever.", she says picking up her glass from the nightstand and taking a long gulp. "Want some?", she offers.

Remus accepts, sitting at the foot of the bed and taking a sip. "I don't mind listening..."

"Course you don't..."

He raises one of his brows inquisitively. 

She laughs some more and taking the glass from his hand, pours more whisky.

"Moody is being a jerk and I'm kinda on my limit."

"What happened?"

"He found out."

He eyes her. He knows what she's talking about.

"If I hadn't given my word to Dumbledore I'd be miles from this city long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for things you haven't done, Remus."

"Alastor can be rude, but that's just his nature. He doesn't mean to hurt no one."

"I'm not hurt. I'm fed up."

"Alastor doesn't mind our condition. If he's angry at you, it's probably because you lied to him and maybe because...", he trails off.

"Because what?"

"Because he fancies you?"

Tonks laughs so hard she splashes half the contents of her glass on the floor. "Shit!", she curses, picking up her wand and cleaning her mess.

"Why is it a funny thing?", he asks, receiving the glass from her.

"He's not into me, Remus. Believe me! Besides, I don't date non-weres any longer."

"Wait a minute, you only date werewolves?"

"New police. Makes things easier."

Remus stares at her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm piling ex-were-boyfriends behind me. I'm offended with your silent condemnation, Mr Lupin!", she says, straight-faced. 

Remus is ready to mumble his apologies when she starts laughing.

"That's not funny!", he croaks.

"Oh, yes it is! Your face was priceless, as always.", she says between laughs.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Amusement is a good thing, Remus. Would you rather make me cry?", she asks, and when he pulls his head up again, she's inches from him. 

(...)

Read the entire chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/165910088-underneath-5-mischief


	6. Euphoria

Remus enters the kitchen around nine.

"Morning!", greets Sirius from behind a cup of tea. He seems to be in a good mood.

"Do we still have coffee?", Remus asks , yawning and walking past Sirius. He goes to Nymphadora - who's having breakfast - and kisses her swiftly on the lips, taking her by surprise.

He goes to the stove and pours himself a cup of steamy coffee, sitting next to Tonks and helping himself with eggs.

"Do you tell him or do I?", Sirius asks.

"I'll do it.", he says, not waiting for the girl to respond.

"We're going to party!", Sirius says with a satisfied grin.

"What?", asks Remus. He looks at Tonks who so far has been avoiding the conversation.

"I promised him I'd take him out, so--"

"We're all going out together!", Sirius completes. "Isn't that great?"

On Saturday evening Tonks arrives at 12 Grimmauld Place holding a mysterious bag. Mundungus Fletcher is by her side. She beckons Sirius and Remus into the kitchen and closes the door. 

"Now, to business.", Tonks says, opening the bag and taking out a greenish old bottle of rum.

"Mundungus is already on board with the plan, as long as he receives compensation, which I think it won't be a problem. Sirius?", says Remus.

"Gold's not a problem. By why do we need Dung?", Sirius asks.

Nymphadora summons two cups and pours in each one of them a very thick, grey and nasty substance, adding bits of what looks like hair in each cup, giving one to Sirius and the other to Dung.

"Is this polyjuice potion?", Sirius asks.

Tonks shoots a glare at Remus.

"It was my condition to accept the plan.", Remus says.

"What? That was not the deal."

"Either we do this my way or we don't do it at all.", Remus says.

Very soon after the first gulps are taken, the two men start morphing. Mundungus grow considerably taller and hairier, while Sirius get a few inches shorter and his hair lightens. When the transformation is over, in the place where Padfoot was, stands a handsome blond man, who looks not a year older than 25, and where Dung once was, stands Sirius Black in all his glory.

Sirius gets a little shocked with his new appearance but settles as soon as Tonks holds a mirror in front of him. The young and charming man staring back at him couldn't be much different from his true self, but his handsome features and attractive brown eyes tell Sirius everything he needs to know.

He grins.

Tonks puts the rest of the Polijuice potion in two small bottles, giving one to Sirius and the other to Dung, who is told to stay in Sirius' room and don't forget to take the potion every hour. Details sorted, the trio leaves, disapparating a few blocks from headquarters and apparating in a dark and narrow alley. They walk for approximately five minutes until they reach the main street, where a black, box-shaped building presents itself. The once warehouse is now a club, with neon lights and posters of bands glued to the walls.

Nymphadora is disguised as well, only changing back to her true self when they're inside the club.

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/167001785-underneath-6-euphoria


	7. Demons

When Nymphadora opens the black iron door she finds Sykes sitting on top of a black wooden desk. He's playing with a crystal ball, waiting for his guest to arrive. The man who stands up to meet her is white, has dark eyes, dark, short hair and colored tattoos on his neck and hands - the only parts of his body - except for his face - that aren't hidden with clothes.

"Nym.", the tattooed man says, affectionately, covering the distance between them and hugging the girl with black hair.

Nymphadora expresses no reaction, her arms still on the sides of her body, her face, impassive. The man recoils, standing at a polite distance.

"I couldn't believe when I heard you were here. I was quite shocked, to be honest.", he starts. "It's been so long...", he says almost in a whisper.

The girl standing in front of him says nothing, her eyes, on the other hand, pierce his with such intensity that Sykes, uncomfortable, drops his gaze.

"What do you want, Oliver?", asks Nymphadora in a reserved, distant manner.

"Oliver?!", the man interjects, surprised. "You know, this hurts more than your lack of enthusiasm to see me after so many years.", he says, taking two steps closer, and when he talks again, his voice is slightly softer: "I liked better when you used to call me Ollie."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"And whose fault is that?", asks Oliver playfully, a crooked smile surging on his lips.

"Yours.", says Tonks, dissolving the man's smile instantly.

"Now, that's not true! You were the one who left, not me."

"Yes. Because you were constantly abusing me."

 

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/167824934-underneath-7-demons/page/3


	8. Departure

When Remus wakes up the next morning, he finds himself alone in his bed. The rumpled sheets next to him are already cold. He searches all the four rooms of his flat, but Tonks is nowhere to be seen. On top of the kitchen table he finds a note neatly folded in two that reads:

Read this chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/168004030-underneath-8-departure


	9. Wengen

The train stops with a jolt and a sleepy Remus is almost thrown to the floor. The first thing he notices when he gets out of the train is the difference in the air. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with crispy air, the freshest he had ever breathed.

Wengen is a muggle village in the heart of the Swiss Alps. Located 1.274 meters above sea level, the small town is like a picture in a postcard. As Remus walks through the steep mountain railway and along the lush green pastures, he's mesmerised by the immense scale of mountains spreading around him. The vertical cliffs on his left are lined with waterfalls and some more distant mountains have their peaks covered with white snow, even though it's still September.

He walks leisurely, enjoying the view and the cool breeze until he reaches what looks like the centre of the village. The short main street carries him along a line of charming shops. He passes by a bakery, a grocery shop, a florist, a perfumery and a bookshop, coming across small inns, wooden chalets and timber houses on his way up the street. The place is peaceful in an almost idyllic way. No cars, no noise, no pollution and mainly, no war. It's so perfect it doesn't seem real. 

Nymphadora is staying at a big chalet encrusted on the mountain and it's not hard to find the place. 

"Knock, knock, knock!"

Silence.

"Knock, knock, knock!"

Silence.

He's almost giving up when he hears the distant sounds of footsteps and what seems like someone cursing.

"Verdammt noch mal!"*

(...)  
"Knock, knock, knock!"

Silence.

"Knock, knock, knock!"

Silence.

He's almost giving up when he hears the distant sounds of footsteps and what seems like someone cursing.

"Verdammt noch mal!"*

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/169217887-underneath-9-wengen/page/4


	10. Petrichor

pet·ri·chor /ˈpeˌtrīkôr/ noun: a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.

 

It's past noon when Nymphadora leaves the room she had locked herself into. She makes her way downstairs. One. Two floors. She hears nothing. There's only silence.

It had been raining. The pavement beneath her shoes is deep grey and the soil is soaked like a sponge. The world smells different after it rains. In London, it smells like asphalt, garbage and piss, but not in here. In here the air smells like earth, wildflowers and lost innocence.

 

(...)

Read the full chapter here >>https://www.wattpad.com/170261038-underneath-10-petrichor


	11. The past comes rushing in

When Remus wakes up the next day, the sun is still rising, stretching its rays lazily upon the village and adding orange to the light blue sky. He rubs his eyes and gets up. Tonks hasn't come to bed.

He's in the kitchen when he sees a note stuck on the fridge.

(...)

Read this chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/171749325-underneath-11-the-past-comes-rushing-in


	12. Inside the eye

Lupin's bare feet steps on bits of broken glass as he enters the bedroom. The walls are bright pink, contrasting with the dozens of black and white posters of muggle rock bands that had been glued all over them. There is a trail of broken frames and dozens of magic photographs scattered along the floor. The strangers in the pictures smile at him. The one nearest depicts a tall, dark-haired man and a blonde woman smiling to the camera, a big mountain behind them; the next photo, to his left, shows a small boy with jet black hair and brown eyes playing at a park. The same boy can be seen in many other photographs. There's one of him making funny faces; eating pizza; camping... Remus stops after the one of the young boy running after a dog with golden fur. Inches from it there's a picture where the boy is not alone. He's with a teenage girl with the same straight hair and exact same brown eyes as his. The girl with bubblegum pink hair and endearing smile is no other than Nymphadora.

Tonks is at the far end of the room, about to throw an elephant statue against the wall. The girl had destroyed almost everything in sight.

(...)

Read the full chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/172868965-underneath-12-inside-the-eye


	13. Bad Moon Rising

Lupin feels earth beneath his feet and between his toes. He looks around, trying to locate himself. He has no idea where he is.

He's standing on a trail in he middle of a forest. The tightly-knit trees set on either side of him look like live walls. As he walks he sees gigantic trees with trunks with massive girths; towering trees covered with green moss and slimy lichen; ancient trees with bent trunks and gnarled roots, all leaning toward one another, forming a seven feet high canopy so dense that can barely see the orange of the last rays of sunshine.

He's immersed in contemplation when the sound of a human voice brakes the peaceful symphony of nature.

"C'mon, mum, hurry up! Dad will kill us if we get late for dinner. We have to get back to camp before it gets dark and it's already sunset!", says a teenage girl with pink hair.

The girl walks fast and has a blond woman behind her, following morosely.

"Nymphadora? What the..."

(...)

Read the rest here >> https://www.wattpad.com/173998961-underneath-13-bad-moon-rising


	14. Sedate

The shock prevents Lupin from realising he's been brought back to the present. He blinks, but he can't get rid of the images he's just seen. 

Tonks' still sitting in the same position, only her hands are not holding him any longer. Her arms lie flaccid across her thighs, palms up. She isn't crying anymore and both tears and blood had dried.

Remus swallows hard. He tries to say something but he can't. His lips are chapped and he feels like there's something lodged in his throat. He licks his lips and blinks again. 

"Say something.", he instils himself.

Another blink.

"Dora?"

Nymphadora's very still and she breathes so softly it looks as if she isn't even. She doesn't look at him, even though her eyes are set his way. She looks through him.

 

(...)

Read the rest of this chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/175142822-underneath-14-sedate


	15. Adrift

Nymphadora is in the hospital. She passes the first two days in a deep sleep, being closely monitored by a healer and the ever present figure of Remus Lupin, but he's not there when she finally wakes up. He's out somewhere having lunch or trying to.

All Remus can see from the entrance to the private room is a neat bed and a pristine lunch tray. There's a woman in a corner, head resting on upturned knees, a blue blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Dora?", he asks as he strides towards her.

 

(...)

Read the rest here>> https://www.wattpad.com/177007041-underneath-15-adrift


	16. Wonderwall

3rd day 

"Eat at least a forkful of eggs...", Remus says. He's in the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry.", Nymphadora says. She's sitting next to him. She's wearing one of Remus' old sweaters. The overlarge piece of clothing makes her look like a child.

"What about some bacon?"

She shakes her head. "That's disgusting."

"You know you have to eat something."

"I just woke up. Can I eat later, please?"

Remus studies her.

"Ok, but you'll have to drink the water."

She picks up the glass, drinks it in three long gulps and looks at him.

He nods and she leaves.

"I didn't know you had a kid.", Sirius says from the door. "Does she call you sir too or is it daddy?"

"I told you to stop antagonising her. She can't take it right now.", Remus says, standing up and taking the dishes to the sink.

"Right. Because she's 'fragile'..."

"She's sick and vulnerable. If you can't be nice to her at least don't be nasty. Ignore her if you will, just don't be mean."

 

(...)

Read the rest here: https://www.wattpad.com/177806968-underneath-16-wonderwall


	17. Sirius

It's noon and Sirius is sitting on the top step of the staircase that leads to his and Remus' rooms.

"I have to go on this mission with Moody so I need you to do me a favour.", Remus' voice plays back on Sirius' head.

"She's a grown woman, Remus. She doesn't need a babysitter."

"She's sick."

"Sad is not sick."

"Depression is a serious illness. I can't leave her on her own so I'm asking you. Can you please take care of her while I'm gone?"

Knock-knock-knock.

"It's past noon. Time to get up."

Silence.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Tonks?"

He's about to knock for the third time when she opens the door. She passes by him with a towel and a change of clothes, leaving him staring into the bedroom.

The place is gloomy and smells of sweat. He changes the bed shits and sends the dirty ones flying to the laundry. There's a guitar in a corner.

He's playing the intro of The Who's 'Behind Blue Eyes' when he hears the rattling of pills inside a glass bottle.

(...)

Read the rest here>> https://www.wattpad.com/181570801-underneath-17-sirius


	18. Red Dexies

NYMPHADORA'S POV

 

I think I'm losing it again...

When I started taking it, it all felt so good! The sadness was finally over. I was focused and sharp. I was functioning and he was so happy! But the effect wore off so quickly that I had to take more. I kept taking more and more each day and the more I took the more aware I became. Everything seemed interesting. The people, the things, the conversations. I was so psyched about everything and fuck if it didn't feel good! 

How did I live so long without this?!

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/183377443-underneath-18-red-dexies


	19. Empire Hotel

A/N: It's mid-December. Tonks' Adderall experience lasts about two months from when she starts using it to the day she leaves the house. We're continuing from that scene...

 

There's the rush. She flushes. Her legs feel heavy but she has no pain. She feels relaxed and she doesn't know if she's sleeping or not. It feels good. The noises in the background seem far away.

She wakes up with a start. There's something warm coming out of her mouth. She feels so sick. She's being moved. She feels something cold and hard against her shins. She pukes again and rests her head on something soft. She's so sleepy.

She wakes up with a start. She's wet and cold. 

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Finally.", a voice says. 

A pair of hands takes off her wet clothes. She feels something fluffy around her body. Everything is horizontal.

"Fuck!", there's too much light. 

A soft surface. A mattress. She's laying on a bed. She's heavy. She's out.

(...)

Read the rest here >> https://www.wattpad.com/186043320-underneath-19-empire-hotel


	20. Grey

23 December

 

"It's too dangerous, Dora!"

"I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry, Remus, but I'm done. This is my last effort and I'm giving all I have."

The pen dangles from his fingers inches from the paper.

"This, as I told you before is an experimental procedure. I can't guarantee she's going to get through it the way she expects. The intensity of the current we're going to use may cause permanent brain damage. She may forget things and never remember them again. The mind is a mysterious thing, Mr Lupin. There's too much we still don't know. Her brain can survive intact or it can recover. But if you sign this, you have to know that we're not assuring you a good outcome. You have to be ready for the consequences, whichever they may be."

 

***

 

Sirius can't go home, so he stays in her hotel room, with all her things and all his memories.

(...)

Read the rest here>> https://www.wattpad.com/187005794-underneath-20-grey


	21. Nowhere man

"You look tired. You should have some sleep.", Remus says. They're back to his flat. "Come here..."

Tonks walks slowly to where he is sitting, standing between his legs. He takes her hands and puts them behind his head. 

She joins their foreheads together and sighs. 

He hugs her waist and drags her closer. Tonks smiles. Remus' lips brush hers. She grips his hair and deepens the kiss. He groans. She can feel his erection growing inside his pants. 

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/188511560-underneath-21-nowhere-man


	22. Scotland

02 January 1997

"What's all that?", Tonks asks. 

"Just a couple of candy bars. We don't know how long we're going to have to stay.", Remus says, trying to stuff one more chocolate bar.

"Are you afraid they're going to stop producing chocolate?"

"I told you. We'll not be able to buy stuff once we're there."

"So that's why you're filling your suitcase with chocolate instead of clothes?"

"I'm putting extra bars because I know you'll end up eating mine."

"No, I won't! I don't even like chocolate that much."

"I know you've been stealing my chocolate, Dora. You binge-eat on my stock when you're close to your period. It's ok. I understand."

"I do NOT!"

"Yes, you do. You could at least throw the wrappers in the bin instead of leaving a trail to the bed."

 

 

03 January 1997

 

The distant mountains covered with snow indicate that they're getting closer, and when the stags start to appear beside the road, they know they had finally arrived at their destination.

(...)

Read the rest here >> https://www.wattpad.com/190721175-underneath-22-scotland


	23. Madadh-allaidh

Jeremy explains the rules.

"We provide what we eat. There's no stealing here. Everybody has a task. The girls plant, the guys hunt. Eleni is the healer and Silia is a potioneer. She's mine.", he says, eyeing Remus.

"Once a month I go to the town. I sell the surplus of whatever we got from the garden and buy what we can't provide. Make a list and give it to Dulgal before the 25th."

"One more thing: humans are not welcome. If you have friends and you want to meet them, do it outside the village. Are we clear?"

After the meeting, Jeremy asks to have a private conversation with Remus, encouraging Tonks to go with the other women explore the grounds. Rhea and Raven take Dora to see the plantations.

"You can't plant vegetables and herbs at any time. There's a season for each kind.", Rhea says, approaching the plantations. "Since is January we're planting butter beans, basil, cabbage, carrots, chives, coriander, lettuce, radish and turnip.", the girl continues, giving a handful of seeds to Tonks.

"The first step is to put compost in the soil.", she says, looking at Tonks. "But lucky for you, that part had already been done. Now it comes the seeding part. Some vegetables can be seeded directly in the soil, either broadcast over a bed or sown in the rows. But others do best when sown directly in the soil, like beans and carrots.", the girl explains.

"Merlin's saggy left, Rhea, you're boring the girl to death!", Raven says, rolling her eyes.

"She needs to learn.", the blonde says.

"She can watch and repeat. Way easier and quicker!", says the brunette, winking at Tonks.

After lunch, they have a break. Tonks goes exploring while the girls go meet the boys. Remus only appears at nightfall when they all gather around a huge bonfire to have dinner.

(...)

Read the rest here >> https://www.wattpad.com/191407314-underneath-23-madadh-allaidh


	24. The tale of Ian

It's Sunday morning and almost everyone in the village is asleep. The sky is grey and a thin coat of fog hovers over the timber houses. Tonks saunters between the cottages when she sees a woman emerging from the forest. She wears a long cloak and carries a cauldron.

"'Morning.", greets Tonks, as the other woman approaches.

"It's Sunday. You should be in bed.", Silia says.

"I like Sunday mornings. It's quiet."

"Want some tea?"

"Only if we can drink it outside.", Tonks says. They're walking towards Silias' house.

"Wait here."

Tonks is sitting on an old trunk bellow Silia's window when she comes back with two steamy mugs.

"Leave to steep for a few minutes.", Silia says.  
"What is it?", Tonks asks, sniffing the new scent, much like a wolf would do.

"A fresh blend of native herbs. There's lemon balm, cornflower, and heather."

Tonks takes a sip.

"I saw Ian the other day.", Tonks says. "He was wandering in the forest."

"He does that a lot."

"You don't think he's too young to wander alone like that? There are animals out there."

"He knows how to take care of himself."

"How did he get here?", Tonks asks, taking another sip of her beverage and savouring the smooth and delicate floral tea.

Silia looks at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

 

(...)

Read the entire chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/191519537-underneath-24-the-tale-of-ian


	25. Fresh Blood

16 January

 

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to convince them.", says Remus, sitting on the bed and rubbing his face. He looks tired.

"Muffliato.", says Tonks.

She walks towards the bed, sitting beside Remus. She takes his hand in hers and kisses him on the cheek.

"Tell me what happened."

"Jeremy is the one I have to convince. I don't believe it's wise to try to talk to the others because it's Jeremy who takes all the decisions. Glen and Dulgal follow him as blind puppies and the youngsters are too scared to take a different side other than the one that's been protecting them so far."

"And what Jeremy thinks?"

"I didn't talk to him openly yet. I've been pretty much listening and learning how things work. For what I've noticed, he's eager for us to stay. He said he needs more adult wizards with training. He talked about how hard it is to have to provide for the others without resorting to theft, especially during winter, because many of them don't even have a wand. He said the men complain about the lack of women and that he heard rumours that the youngsters want to leave and go to the city again."

"On the one hand, they are safe here, even though they have to live with someone with the archaic mentality of Jeremy; but on the other hand, if they leave, they'll be jobless, poor and will end up stealing or worse. They don't have a magical education. What if someone catches them? They can be killed or they can kill if they don't find a safe place to transform."

"I can talk to them if you want to.", Tonks says. "The youngsters. I can convince them to come to our side. I know they want more from life than to pass the rest of their lives in here. I've money. I can provide for them."

"I don't know...", Remus says, shaking his head. "What if you talk to them and they blabber? What if it reaches Jeremy's ears? We can trust no one, Dora. We're only welcome if we play by Jeremy's rules. Once we step on his toes he won't hesitate..."

"To kill us?", Tonks.

"He's the alpha."

 

21 January

The full moon is approaching and everybody can feel it in the flesh, but unlike the residents of Madadh-allaidh, Remus is dreading that day for a different reason. 

(...)

Read the entire chapter here>> https://www.wattpad.com/192114810-underneath-25-fresh-blood


	26. Stormy Weather

Remus wakes up on the cold ground of the forest, aching all over and shivering under the chilly morning. He's covered in dry blood and mud, and he has multiple injuries, as always, but there's something different this time. There's a coppery taste in his mouth. 

He panics.

He looks around, but all he can find is Tonks, still unconscious on the ground. He wakes her up. The girl whines as waves of pain arouse her senses.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know. Why?", she asks, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I woke up with blood in my mouth. Did...", he's saying, but can't finish.

"I really don't know...", the girl says, wincing as she tries to get up. "But it's probably just animal's blood. You know the wolves like to hunt. C'mon, we need to go, heal these wounds and have some sleep."

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here>> https://www.wattpad.com/193224228-underneath-26-stormy-weather


	27. Time is running out

10 March

 

It's cold. Too cold for a March morning. Tonks shivers as she climbs out of bed. There's only a feeble, grey light coming from the window, leaving most part of the bedroom immersed in darkness. Remus is sound asleep, curled up like an armadillo underneath the covers. Tonks picks up her wand and gives it a complicated little wave. Hot air streams out of the glowing tip, mixing with the gelid air of the morning until the room is warm and cosy again, but oddly enough, the heat doesn't last. 

Only a few minutes later the room is cold again as if a draft is coming in through the window. But the window is closed. She touches the cold surface and the glass begins to freeze beneath her palm.

The air she exhales becomes visible as she puffs it out through her nostrils. 

A shrill scream cuts the dusky silence.

When Remus turns to look, Nymphadora is but a blur running out of the room.

"Dora!"

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/196141729-underneath-27-time-is-running-out


	28. Signs

They go to a low-key inn in town. The establishment is owned by Mr White, a scruffy-looking fella with oily hair and yellow, crooked teeth. The man looks at them suspiciously. 

"We want a room.", Tonks says.

"We're full."

"No, you're not.", Tonks says. "There's a 'vacancy' sign outside."

The corner of Mr White's mouth twitch.

"I don't accept credit cards."

"That's not a problem."

He looks at Tonks with squinty eyes.

"You have to pay in advance."

Tonks is angry.

She puts a hand inside the front pocket of her jeans and puts a thick wad of money on top of the counter.

"Is that enough?"

His piggy eyes gleam at the sight of the money.

"Up the stair to your left. Last door to the right.", he says, pocketing the money and sliding a key across the counter.

"You gave him all your money.", Remus points out.

"And I would've given more just to see the look on his racist face."

"Racist?"

 

(...)

 

Read the rest of the chapter here>> https://www.wattpad.com/220560890-underneath-28-signs


	29. Bad Omens

"What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too.", Sirius says.

Tonks was being followed by a Golden Retriever for two streets until she finally cornered the stray dog.

"I'm gonna ask again...", Tonks says, trying not to look beneath Sirius' eye line. "What are you doing here?"

"We can't talk here. Where are you staying?", Sirius asks.

"I just got here."

"Good. You can stay in The Hog's Head too. It's not exactly nice but it's safer. Moody is staying there too. I'm bunking up with him...", he says, curling his lip.

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/223946123-underneath-29-bad-omens


	30. Dead Horses

It's late and everybody sleeps. The only sounds are those of the wind and their own breathing.

"Wait for me here and under no circumstances get down to the village.", Nymphadora says, retrieving her wand from inside her cloak. 

She waited the whole day but Remus never came back.

She disillusions herself and sets off while the Golden Retriever is left behind up the hill. The contours of the cottages can barely be perceived in the dark and yet she knows exactly where to go. 

(...)

Read the rest of the chapter here >> https://www.wattpad.com/227298707-underneath-30-dead-horses


End file.
